vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Salem
|-|Corrupted= |-|Pure= Summary An incredibly enigmatic woman of unknown origin, Salem is the true main antagonist of RWBY. While she acts as the narrator for the first episode of Volume 1, she doesn't appear in person until the final episode of Volume 3, and it was only in Volume 6 that her true origins were revealed. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Salem Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Corrupted Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High. Immediately regenerated after being reduced to a dark puddle by Ozma), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Magic, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Animal Manipulation (Can control and coordinate the actions of the Grimm), Summoning (Can summon several arms of Grimm from the ground), Astral Projection (Appeared as an apparition through a Seer Grimm), Power Absorption (Made Cinder's arm, which can drain the Maidens of their magical abilities), Resistance to Lifeforce Absorption (She was described as a being of 'unlimited life', of which even the pools that created the Grimm couldn't drain her of). Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought with and killed an incarnation of Ozma in his prime, who is five times as powerful as the Spring Maiden's storm) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Should be at least comparable to characters such as Ozpin) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be far stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level (Survived a large number of magical blasts from Ozma in his prime, although he was still able to reduce her to a black puddle by the end of their fight), Immortality/Regeneration makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Likely limitless. She was described as a being of 'unlimited life', and wasn't tired after going all out in her battle with Ozma. Range: Several kilometers (Uses the same powers as the Maidens, who can cause storms that cover the sky) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very high (Salem has lived for thousands of years, during which she acquired extensive knowledge of the nature of Aura and Dust, as well as an understanding of human nature, society and history) Weaknesses: While she can't be killed in the conventional sense, she can be corrupted and altered by things such as the Pools of Grimm. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: Salem, alongside the Maidens and Ozpin, are among the few living characters who can perform True Magic, which was mostly lost after the Younger Brother erased the previous iteration of humanity from the face of the planet. * Immortality: Due to her transgressions against the Brother Gods, Salem was cursed with immortality so that she may never be reunited with her lover, Ozma. This curse prevents her from aging and falling to injury, letting her recover even from being reduced to a puddle of liquid. It also protected her from the Younger Brother's attack which erased humanity from the surface of the planet. * Grimm Control: Due to her dip into the pools that create the soulless Grimm, she has been corrupted into a being that wields the power to control them and the ruthless bloodlust to kill all those that stand in her way. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:RWBY Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Leaders Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Parents Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Adults